


Cats Solve Everything

by fireynovacat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archive Cat, Cats, Gen, Jon Needs a Hug, Season/Series 03, Team Bonding, The Archives, elias is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Jon finds a cat and brings it back to the Archive.Set somewhat during S3 but sorta an au I guess.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Cats Solve Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daysforrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/gifts).



> Ducky introduced me to this podcast and I love it. 
> 
> So many hcs. So many.

While not raining, it was as close as possible. The heavy fog fell around him. The chill biting through him. Tramping down the familiar path to the Archives. Jon perked up however, when he heard a meow. A cat? He glanced around, looking for the creature. The meow came again, closer. And behind a trashbin came a lithe black cat with bright yellow eyes.

"Well then, hello there." He crouched, wincing as his low-level pain flared in his joints to hold out his hand to the cat. The creature was a bit grimy and skinny, but an intelligent light shine in it's eyes. It immediately brushed against his hand and arm, purring at the contact. Jon gave a small smile as he pet the cat before pushing himself to his feet with another protest of pain. "I have to go to work." He explained, as if it mattered to a cat.

"Meow!" The cat pressed against him, following as he walked. In fact it didn't stop, slipping in just behind him as he entered the Institute. "You can't be here yo-" "Mrow" the cat interrupted. "Are you here to kill me?" Because to be fair, most weird things did. The cat, somehow managed to look very insulted.

And so the cat stayed, curling up on his lap as he worked. It was about midday when Jon set his work aside to look down at the black cat. "You need a name." It blinked up at him, still purring. "Bast. Your name is Bast." Bast blinks slowly at him before closing her eyes and leaning against him, purring increasing.

"I guess I have a cat now."


End file.
